Discoveries, Dreams and Decisions
by Sariesavage
Summary: Aang departs to go revive the Air Nomad culture, where does that leave Katara and Zuko? Follow them as they journey around the four kingdoms together. Eventual Zutara! REVISING CURRENT CHAPTERS.
1. Decisions

**Chapter One**

 **Decisions**

 **Author's Note: Hello fellow Avatar fans, this is my first fan fiction, I really wanted to explore the relationship between Katara and Zuko and I hope you all enjoy this journey with me.**

 **I would like to say a huge thank you to Thomas who was kind enough to read my first chapters for me.**

 **A/N: Edit 30/12/17 I will be going through the current chapters of this story and reviewing the content so slight changes will be made, chapter one is now the first two chapters combined.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in my story unfortunately, and no matter how many times I try I am not a water bender.**

Katara dove away from Azula's shot, I felt so helpless stuck on the ground unable to protect her. Katara was powerful I knew that but Azula was ruthless, the water swirled driven expertly by her hands, she used it to glide away from another attack. I needed to get up, trying only resulted in me falling once more, the light around me began to fade.

"There you are filthy peasant" Azula's words cut through the darkness.

I felt afraid, more afraid than ever before, Azula was going to kill Katara, that was my last thought before I succumbed to unconsciousness.

The pain in my chest was easing and the light returned to my vision, blue eyes filled with concern shone down at me. She's… beautiful.

Zuko jolted awake, the sunlight streamed through the window, he sighed. Was it so wrong for him to feel so empty, after years of searching and fighting the main battle was over, his father had been defeated and the nations were repairing themselves. Aang and Katara had left soon after his coronation, it was Aang's dream to repair the Air Nomads and salvage their history, as the Avatar it was also his responsibility to overlook the nations as they tried to move past the pain and scars the war had left behind. Sokka had gone back to help his and Katara's father with rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, Suki had of course gone with him to help. Toph was travelling around the Earth Kingdom to help rebuild, and work on her metal bending. Zuko was here in the fire nation. Zuko was the Fire Lord, this is all he had ever wanted, or so he thought.

Once Zuko was awake he quickly got ready and met with the cities administrators, as he listened to their reports he couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness sitting discussing the cities politics he wanted to be out there on the road like he had been for so long with his uncle, he wanted to be making a practical difference. What would he do? There was no one to hunt down, no menacing dictator to defeat, he had tried to speak to Mai about it, but she was her usual indifferent self. He missed being with "team avatar" as they had been dubbed, training with Aang, listening to Sokka's bad jokes and Toph's sharp comments, talking to Katara. Things had been difficult with Katara ever since they had been trapped together in the crystal catacombs. A time which Zuko often tried to forget, he realised now just how much Katara had placed her trust in him and how he had so harshly betrayed her, they had somewhat made amends but there was always this unspoken tension between them.

That day was a long one for Zuko as he mulled over his feelings, he felt caged, his life followed a set routine, a boring routine. At least he had his date with Mai tonight to look forward to, he had decided what he needed to do and had spoken to his closest advisers about the possibility of him travelling and was eager to speak to Mai about his discussions. Most of the decisions now were political ones made by his advisers he was just a figure head presenting them to the public, his advisers had agreed it would be viewed as a good will gesture to have the Fire Lord visit different areas affected by the war. His idea to travel had been transformed into a parade of the Fire Lord which is not exactly what he wanted, he didn't expect or want to be treat as royalty on his visits but as a concerned person willing to help. He pushed this to the back of his mind for now there would be time to discuss this further later and instead he prepared to meet Mai in the royal dining room. He waited for her drinking his jasmine tea, it reminded him of when he and Iroh had the tea shop, he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" drawled the familiar voice of Mai, he quickly rose to pull out her seat as she graciously sat down, she fit well into the royal lifestyle he noted.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about Uncle"

"I see" was her short response. They ate in silence for a while, the dishes served to them were delicious made by the Fire Kingdoms finest chefs, very different from the meals cooked over the campfire he had become accustomed to whilst on the road.

"I was thinking perhaps we could go travelling together"

"A holiday?" Mai queried.

"No not a holiday, I was thinking we could travel around the different nations and provide help where we can with the repairs"

Mai sighed in exasperation "Zuko we have been through enough and the Fire Nation needs a strong leader, you can't go on adventures anymore"

Zuko nodded remaining silent he knew pushing this with her would be fruitless. After the last battle Mai had settled back into her life in the upper tier of the Fire Nation, her travels with Azula were still a unpleasant memory and she had no desire to travel as she had done during the war, Mai had always been different with Zuko but now she was beginning to seem dull and indifferent to even him. They continued their meal making pleasant conversation, discussing the changes being made to the Fire Nation. He went to bed feeling as he always did recently, empty. He and Mai were not yet married and therefore did not share quarters, so he was left alone with his thoughts.

The next day Zuko woke from a dreamless sleep, here goes another day of being Fire Lord he thought bitterly, this was not how he had imagined his role post war. Zuko got ready and went to go to his morning meeting with his advisers, as he walked across the courtyard he was thrown into darkness. Confused he looked up for the source to discover it was the shadow cast by Appa. He brightened up quickly, he stood waiting as Appa landed, Aang shot of the saddle cushioning his fall with an air ball which he rode to Zuko.

"Zuko!"

"Aang it's great to see you"

After their greetings Zuko ushered Aang inside, after some tea was poured, Aang explained why he was there.

"I'm planning to go away for a while to continue salvaging the Air Nomad history, I have just been to the Southern Air Temple and was on my way back to Omashu, I have spent too long in Omashu since the war and if I want to achieve this goal I need to focus on this completely and that's means relocating to the air temples permanently for the time being"

"That's a brilliant idea Aang"

"It is but as Avatar I should be seen leading the unification and repairs of the four kingdoms" He looked sad as he continued "But my this is important to me"

"I know it is Aang, I'm sure people will understand why you need to go it's your heritage"

"I hope so, whilst I'm away I was hoping you could help me"

"What do you need my help with?"

"Well I was thinking you could travel around trying to help the other nations rebuild relations with the Fire Nation"

"You have got to be joking?"

"I'm sorry if you're too busy here I completely understand I just thought that as the Fire Lord you'd be perfect to set an example of how the Fire Nation citizens are actually erm… nice people?" Aang laughed weakly "Now I think about it you must be busy taking care of your own people, just forget I asked"

"Aang stop! Of course, I will, I was just discussing this kind of trip with my advisors I'd love to be your ambassador to the other kingdoms"

"Great, Katara is going to be so happy you're going with her!" Aang smiled brightly.

"Wait, what?"

"You and Katara will be going together, it was her idea I ask you actually"

"It was?" Zuko asked surprised.

"Yeah, she said people from the Water and Fire Kingdoms promoting peace and cooperation together seemed fitting"

He and Aang then met with his advisers together to organise the details, and under their insistence prepare the speech Aang and Zuko would be giving to the Fire Nation, detailing the importance of the Fire Lords journey to promote peace and unity.

Zuko had dreamed of making a difference, he felt he had to make up for his family's failings and he was lucky to have an opportunity to do just that.

Now he had to convince Mai to go with him.

* * *

As Zuko walked to the dining room that night he was excited, in a few weeks he would be travelling around the four kingdoms, he wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was slightly hesitant about travelling with Katara for so long without the rest of the team, but if Mai was with him it would surely be fine.

Zuko greeted Mai politely, pulling her chair out as always "I have some news"

"Do tell"

"I've been asked to take part in a peace mission to travel the four kingdoms" Zuko was met with silence, pressing on he added "And I would like for you to come with me"

Mai sighed "Zuko we have spoken about this"

"I know but the situation has changed Aang himself has asked me to go, I think it's important, this is the kind of difference I dreamed of making when I became Fire Lord"

"Zuko I can't go with you, I'm happy now, happy here"

"You just want to stay here in the Fire Kingdom and do _nothing_?" his words came out aggressively.

"Zuko don't snap at me, it's not my job to do anything, I think I've done enough"

"You're right it isn't your job its mine, and if you're so content here then stay but I need to go"

"Maybe its best you do"

"Well where does that leave us?"

"I think we both know this was a mistake Zuko, I don't want to be following you across the world, I have done my fair share of following with your family and it didn't get me anything"

"Why don't you care Mai?"

"Zuko I do care, but I think it's time I got to focus on my own life"

"Well it doesn't seem that way, it just seems you are being selfish" Zuko rose out of his seat "I'm done with this meal, goodnight Mai"

Zuko was known for his short temper, something which had affected his fire bending many times throughout his life, it was usually a key factor in his decision making. Alone now, he sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, he couldn't have handled the situation with Mai worse if he had tried. He knew all along she wasn't keen on leaving the Fire Kingdom anymore and what does he do ask her to go and then acts like a petulant child the minute she says no, "Great one Zuko you really acted like a mature Fire Lord there" he scolded himself.

Zuko decided to call it a night and went to sleep, hoping his decision to go travelling with Katara was the right one.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by quickly, he had meetings, public speeches and planning to occupy most of his time, he reconciled with Mai, however they decided that their relationship wasn't going to go any further it was clear the war had changed them both and their aspirations in life would only separate them at some point, they were different people than they were growing up it had just taken them some time to realise this.

It was a week until his departure and Aang and Katara were due to arrive the next day, it was agreed that they would begin their journey at the Fire Kingdom, Aang and Zuko would present a speech to the capital city citizens promoting peace and the importance of community, from there he and Katara would travel to the Earth Kingdom, visiting the Water Tribes next and then finally meet up with Aang at the Air Temples, to help Aang with his findings over the coming months.

The moon hung defiant in the sky, a light that shone brilliant in the dark of the night, it took Zuko many hours to get to sleep as a nervous feeling was beginning to settle over him, in the early hours of the morning Zuko finally drifted off to be engulfed in his dreams.

The cave seemed to glow, the girl in front of him looked faintly green like the crystals surrounding them, she stepped closer to him. Zuko held his breath and closed his eyes, she raised her hand to cup his face, she didn't seem disgusted by his scar, he tried remembering the last time anyone had touched him so tenderly. A loud crash as the wall smashed apart woke him up, he bolted up sweating, the sun was only just beginning to rise, and the sky was a warm pink colour, Zuko laid back down and tried to sleep, he couldn't remove the image out of his head of those blue eyes. That day in crystal catacombs lingered in his mind why did he have to betray Katara, she was the first to trust him.


	2. Misunderstandings

**Chapter Two**

 **Misunderstandings**

 **Author's Note: Hello! Here is chapter three and now the story looks at Katara in the run up to her and Zuko's journey, as always, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **I would like to say a huge thank you to Thomas who was kind enough to be the first to read my chapters for me.**

 **A/N: Edit 30/12/17 Previously Chapter Three and Four.**

 **Please leave reviews on what you think of the story so far, I hope you all like it, thank you for taking the time to stop by and check this out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in my story unfortunately, and I will not be able to visit Omashu and ride the world's greatest super slide AKA the Omashu delivery system :(**

Aang laid back on Appa as they made their way to Omashu, he and Katara were currently staying with Bumi, Aang was so pleased to be able to spend time with his friend after the war, even if he was older it was as if nothing had changed between the two of them. Aang couldn't wait to tell Katara that Zuko had agreed to her idea, he thought it would be good for them to travel together, after they seemed to finally have made friends.

The journey to Omashu took several days as Aang had to cross along the length of the Fire Nation to be as close to the Earth Kingdom as possible before he made the journey across the sea, then along down to Omashu.

As Aang made his way into the city he grinned he couldn't wait to see Katara, Appa also seemed excited to be back but that was more likely because of the food waiting for him. As they started to descend Aang plucked up his staff and dove off Appa and glided down to the city, Aang had always had a playful personality and he found the fun in everything, this is something that had not changed because of the war, despite how hard things had gotten.

Aang landed softly outside of the building he and Katara were staying in, he ran inside "Katara?" only silence met him, confused he looked through the rooms, reaching the conclusion she must have gone out.

He went outside and used an air ball to gain some height before using his staff to glide overhead across the area, he eventually spotted her by a pond water bending, he smiled it was Katara's dream to teach the children of the Southern Water Tribe to be master water benders someday. He dropped down landing close by and walked across to her silently, admiring how she bent the water, there was always such purpose behind her movements.

"Hey Katara"

"Aang!" Katara threw her water back into the pond and ran to him.

"It's great to see you" They embraced tightly.

"I've been so worried about you, you have been away longer than I expected"

"I know I'm sorry I made a stop after visiting the Southern Air Temple"

Confused Katara asked "Where?"

"Actually, you're going to be really happy when I tell you" Katara just stood pulling a confused frown so Aang continued "I went to visit Zuko"

"Why would that make me be really happy exactly?" Katara cut in.

"Well he agreed to go travelling with you!" Aang beamed pleased with himself, that was until he noticed the confused frown had not lifted from Katara's face "Katara?"

"You have got to be joking?"

"No… you said it would be fitting for you two to go together remember?"

Katara raised her hands in annoyance "Aang I was being ironic, and I didn't say it would be fitting I said it would be funny"

"Oh well I thought it was a great idea, the Water Tribes suffered a lot from the Fire Nation so you two travelling together would set the perfect example of how we need to grow to accept each other"

"Well I suppose, but Aang you have to tell him he can't, I'll be fine by myself" Katara rushed.

"I can't he has already started to make plans to leave, he seemed really excited, what's the problem you and Zuko made up, didn't you?"

"He was?" Katara didn't know why it cheered her to know he was excited "And yes we did become friends" It was true they had reconciled during the final weeks of the war, so she didn't understand why she harboured these feelings of annoyance and betrayal towards him still, which had seemed to grow since after the war.

"So, there's no problem" Aang brightened "Now you don't have to travel alone as well so that's good"

Katara smiled at Aang he had only done what he thought Katara wanted, he was always so great like that "Thanks Aang, you're right there isn't a problem"

Later that night after what could only be described as a raucous and ridiculous meal with Bumi, Aang and Katara went back to their quarters Aang had gone to his bed early as he was tired from travelling with Appa all morning, Katara and Aang bade each other goodnight with a light kiss which caused both of their cheeks to blush slightly.

Katara soon followed making her way to her own bedroom, however instead of going straight to sleep she spent some time gazing out of her window up at the moon, she was nervous about travelling alone with Zuko, memories of their last trip alone together flooded into her mind and she held back tears as she thought about her mother. Zuko had been a good friend to her and together they had defeated Azula, there really shouldn't be a problem with this so why was she nervous? Katara went to bed frustrated, not understanding her own emotions annoyed her.

She fell into a restless sleep with thoughts of Zuko.

* * *

By the time Aang had arrived back to Omashu Katara had only a week before her and Aang were to set off for the Fire Nation Capital, Katara made sure to practice her water bending each day, working methodically through her different stances.

She remembered Master Pakku's words "It's time we help rebuild our sister tribe" Katara was so pleased that water bending would be returning to the Southern Water Tribe and she wanted to be a part of it.

Aang spent most of his days having earth bending sparring matches with Bumi, or getting up to some other kind of mayhem enjoying his remaining time with his friend before he left for the Southern Air Temple, they were both always going to be young at heart she thought.

Aang and Katara's relationship hadn't changed much since the war, they were still best friends and she still wanted to be there to help and protect him, she had always believed he was the only hope to restoring order to the nations. They had become a couple after the war, Katara thought that would change things, they did have occasional kisses, which made her blush, a relationship with Aang isn't exactly how she expected it to be.

Katara was enthusiastic to be going travelling, she felt staying here in Omashu with Aang was wasting her time, sure she loved being able to relax and have fun with Aang. The problem was she wasn't relaxing she was worrying as she knew that there was a lot of mending to be done, the relationships between the nations would not reform overnight just because one dictator had been removed and silenced. Katara wanted the world to be at peace, she was realistic enough to know that she wouldn't be able to change everyone's opinions, but she would surely try her best to restore some happiness to the world.

Half way through her planning Katara had decided to sit down with Aang and discuss their relationship, as they were both travelling for so long she wanted Aang to be certain of how much she cared for him, he would always be special to her. Katara waited until after their evening meal with Bumi that night, asking Aang if he wanted to go for a walk with her, after a while they sat down, the Omashu delivery system was speeding along around them. Katara remembered the ride they had once took along it, which was frightening to say the least and resulted with Aang's foot in her face, it was not the greatest of memories.

"Aang I wanted to talk about us"

"What about us?"

"Well we are going to be apart for so long"

"It'll be okay Katara, don't worry about it"

"I know I'll just worry about you" The way she sounded reminded Aang of the Ember Island Players play that they had seen, where they said Katara only loved him like a brother.

"I'm the Avatar Katara you don't have to worry about me" He replied sharply.

Katara was taken aback by Aang's reaction to her concern "Aang?" She looked hurt and confused "I'm just trying to tell you how much I care" With that she ran away.

Aang slapped his hand to his head "Oh I'm so stupid" he said aloud to no one.

* * *

The next morning Katara and Aang still hadn't spoken and no matter how much he searched he couldn't find her, he felt guilty for his outburst yesterday and he needed to apologise. Katara was the one who eventually came to Aang.

"Listen Aang I'm sorry about running off yesterday, I am upset that we will not see each other for so long and I reacted badly"

"No Katara it should be me who's sorry, you were only expressing your concern for me, I will miss and worry about you too" Katara smiled and stepped closer to Aang.

"Apology accepted" she blushed at their proximity, as Aang leaned in to give her a quick kiss, their lips touched briefly before he had pulled away.

The remainder of the week went by quickly, on the last night they both packed up their things for the flight the next morning and had a final meal with Bumi. That night Katara had a fitful sleep, she could hear the harsh tone of Azula "Oh I'll show you lightning" the next thing she knew a bright bolt of electricity was headed her way she froze, however the lightning never hit its mark, Zuko was hitting the ground he had saved her life. Katara tried to run to him but more attacks were thrown her way she woke up to manic laughter of Azula running through her mind, Katara was sweating and her heart was hammering in her chest. Katara sat up in bed feeling guilty, Zuko had saved her life, more times than that and she didn't want to travel with him, why? She couldn't even give an explanation, she had forgiven him after their journey to find the Southern Raiders, she had forgiven him…

The next morning Aang was buzzing with excitement, he loved to fly with Appa and it had been a while since he and Katara had travelled together "Off to the Fire Nation we go"

Katara smiled, a genuine smile, she had thought about things as she had fell back to sleep in the early hours of the morning and realised she was being ridiculous about her feelings towards Zuko, he had by far made up for everything in the past so there was no reason she should harbour any negative feelings towards him "I can't wait to fly with Appa again"

"It's going to be so much fun Katara" Aang agreed as he clambered up onto the shaggy flying bison.

As soon as they were up in the air the anticipation within Katara grew she was off on another journey, she would be going to make a difference.


	3. Arrival

**Chapter Three**

 **Arrival**

 **A/N: Edit 30/12/17 Previously Chapter Five.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in my story unfortunately, and no matter how much I would love to practice fire bending with Zuko and Iroh followed by some jasmine tea I'm afraid I can't.**

Zuko awoke early in anticipation of Katara and Aang's arrival, he wanted to savour his morning of peace before the guaranteed madness that the presence of the Avatar would cause. His advisers had made it clear they wanted to sit down with him and Katara before he left to outline the plans of their journey, there was also mention of a protective guard. Zuko had become so used to travelling in a small group who relied upon each other, forgetting what it was like to be treat as Fire Nation royalty, to be provided with vessels to travel the seas and all the protection needed to ensure one's safety.

Zuko had jook for breakfast that morning, this was a traditional rice porridge dish from the Earth Kingdom which he had often shared with his Uncle, he had requested many new dishes to be made in the kitchens instead of the traditional spicy food of the Fire Kingdom since his coronation, hoping to introduce acceptance of the other nations in all aspects of his life. Once Zuko had dressed and had his breakfast, he decided to go practice his fire bending stances, to be a master in one's element it was important to constantly train and develop the techniques passed on to you. He began with some basics, then moved into his lightning redirection movements, this is a skill he hoped to pass down to his own family just as his Uncle Iroh had taught him.

His peaceful practice session was cut short as he was called to the palace to attend his morning meeting, he sighed Zuko could not wait to begin taking a more proactive role once more, his past which was travelling the world, training with Aang and finally defeating his sister and father was a lot different than life his now.

It was late afternoon and Aang and Katara still had not arrived, Zuko had ate his lunch hurriedly so he could be prepared to greet them yet here he was hours later waiting and, though he wouldn't admit it, worrying. War had a way of making people expectant of the worst no matter how irrational the thought may be.

As night began to draw in Zuko had had enough "Where are they?!" he spat. Silence was his answer, which only frustrated him further.

The moon was high in the sky when Katara and Aang eventually started to drop down towards the palace, Appa yawned loudly "I know buddy I'm tired too" Aang responded.

"Well we would have been here a lot earlier if you had not been messing around Aang"

"But Katara there was flying dolphin fish!"

"Zuko was expecting us Aang it was impolite to keep him waiting all day"

"Remember the otter penguins we rode on?" Aang reminisced.

"Aang?! Are you even listening to me?"

Aang looked sheepish as he muttered an apology.

Katara smiled deciding to ignore it they would be apart for so long soon it wouldn't do to spoil their remaining time together "I do remember; it was fun" At that the grin returned to Aang's face.

Appa landed with a dull thud quite exhausted from the extended travelling of the day, Aang shot off the saddle leaving Katara to climb down by herself. A very flustered looking Zuko stormed out of the building across the courtyard.

"What time do you call this?"

"Zuko! We saw the flying dolphin fish!" Aang responded excitedly.

Zuko looked stumped, this was not the response he had expected "Well you're late, there were things to organise"

"Well we are here now" Katara snapped.

"I'm so tired can we go to sleep now" Aang cut in, not noticing the tension that had formed in the silence following Katara's words.

"I'll have someone show you to your rooms" Zuko replied courteously.

"I can't wait to explore properly tomorrow, we can go and get some mochi together"

"Aang we need to plan the journey tomorrow" Katara cut in.

"Oh yeah, well after that we will have to go see the city" Aang was always thrilled to explore and wanted to experience all the entertainment a place had to offer, it was childish sometimes but Katara loved how cheerful he was.

Zuko lead the way to the guest buildings and once they were there asked one of the guards to escort them to their individual rooms. "I will send someone to walk you both to breakfast tomorrow, after that we can meet with the palace advisers and finalise the plans for the trip, sleep well"

"Goodnight Zuko" Aang yawned.

"Goodnight Aang" Zuko paused before adding "And you too Katara"

Katara snapped her head towards him at the sound of her name, her expression was blank for a second before she collected herself "Goodnight Zuko, come on Aang let's get to sleep"

Katara strode off following the guard with Aang trudging behind her, it had been a very long day and she just wanted to sleep, she didn't appreciate Zuko's tone as they had arrived, sure they were late, and she did agree it was impolite of them but Zuko knew how Aang was, he was just having some fun, Zuko was always such a spoil sport. Katara did not notice the irony of such a thought, as many had said the same about her in the past.

Zuko stood and watched as Katara strode away "What was her problem?" He said aloud to himself, he never knew how that girl's mood would be, and he had even less of a clue what the cause of the mood was. He decided it was best he get some rest himself, he had to organise the journey with Katara in the morning he had also planned a meal with Mai to say goodbye before he left, he hoped to keep his friendship with her even if their relationship had ended.

Both Zuko and Katara found it hard to fall asleep that night, contemplating the journey to come.


	4. Good Morning

**Chapter Four**

 **Good Morning**

 **A/N: Edit 30/12/17 Previously Chapter Six.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in my story and I will never be able to learn water bending with Katara no matter how much I wish I could.**

Katara awoke early despite her late night, she walked to her washroom and splashed cold water onto her face, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so she decided she may as well get ready for the day. She tied her long brown hair back into a simple braid and got dressed deciding to go search for somewhere to practice her bending. Katara knew the importance of practicing each day if you wanted to be a master able of training others, plus bending always helped to calm her nerves.

As she walked out of the building she tried to be as silent as possible not wanting to wake Aang, Appa was asleep near the entrance of the building in the courtyard, as she passed he cracked open an eye curiously at her "It's okay Appa I'm just going for a walk" The bison closed his eye in response slipping quickly back into his slumber.

Katara was quite unfamiliar with the palace grounds, she looked around and saw a tree lined path, that looked a good place to start, she walked for ten minutes before she heard someone muttering and the whoosh of flames, she rounded the corner to see Zuko practicing his fire bending, he flowed from each stance effortlessly. The rushed aggression that usually powered his moves was gone and now Katara could see a gracefulness in the flames akin to the water she bended herself, she slowed her pace and watched Zuko admiring his skill.

Zuko sensed eyes on him and he span around in a spiral of red hot flames "Katara?"

"H-hello, I was just hunting for an area suitable to practice bending, I didn't intend on disturbing you" Katara rushed feeling slightly embarrassed for getting caught observing Zuko.

"It is okay Katara, I can show you to the garden pools if you like"

"Yes, that would be lovely thank you"

"Where's Aang?"

"He's still asleep, I woke up early, so I have just left him to rest"

"I see" Zuko didn't know what else to say, he and Katara had not been alone since they had defeated Azula, that day they had saved each other so why was there this strange tension between them. She did want me to travel with her though, so I must just be imagining it he concluded. "Thank you for asking me to come with you, I finally feel like I will be doing something important again, I believe I can make more of a difference travelling around mending relationships and helping the Fire Nation to form bonds with others, rather than just announcing changes here"

Katara felt a deep pit form in her stomach "That's okay Zuko I'm really glad you accepted the offer" She felt guilty lying but he seemed genuinely enthusiastic to travel with her, she did not understand, that day when they fought Azula he had saved her life but after that he didn't try to see her, they had made a great team, but it was like any friendship they had formed disappeared after the war.

The silence remained until they arrived at the pools "Here we are" Zuko stated, he quickly spun around to leave.

"Would you like to stay?" Katara asked.

Zuko froze "Sure"

Katara brought water out of the pool and swirled it down around her creating a spiral column, before making it rise into evenly sized balls which she reformed in front of her "So how is Mai?"

"She is doing well; I am meeting her for dinner later" Zuko replied as he created a ball of fire.

"That sounds nice" Katara created multiple whips, making them snap outwards consecutively.

Zuko felt slightly awkward, he had not already mentioned his and Mai's break up it wasn't exactly a big deal, so it may seem weird to just come out with it now "Would you like a light sparring match?"

"Sure, if you think you could take me?" Katara taunted with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Zuko was slightly intimidated she was powerful bender, his brief lapse in concentration earned him a sharp whip to the arm "Are we sparring Zuko or day dreaming?" It was certainly on now!

They sparred for the next twenty minutes and were both quite out of breath and ready for breakfast by the time they had finished. Their morning together seemed to have dispelled some of the tension between them which was relieving for them both, as they reached the courtyard Aang was exiting the guest quarters looking bright eyed and ready for the day, his smile grew even further when he spotted Katara.

"Good morning!" Aang beamed as he rushed over to her.

"Good mor" Katara was cut off as Aang placed a light kiss to her lips. Katara blushed very aware of Zuko stood next to her.

Aang pulled back quickly turning his attention to Zuko "Good morning"

"Indeed" was Zuko's response.

"Where have you two been?"

"We were just sparring Aang" Katara answered.

"Aww and I missed it" Aang huffed. "I would love to see you two together?"

Katara's cheeks blushed again, however neither boy noticed "What?"

"I would love to see you two fight; you are both such good benders"

"It wasn't anything special" Zuko replied. Katara frowned.

"Yeah it was a basic training session nothing more" Katara agreed coldly.

Aang oblivious to the shift in Katara's mood smiled asking "When is breakfast? I'm so hungry"

"We can go now" Zuko made to head off towards the main buildings which housed the dining hall.

"I'll catch you up I just need to go back to my room"

"You sure Katara?" Aang asked "I can wait"

"No go on, I'll be over in a minute I'll just ask a guard to direct me"

Katara stalked off towards the guest building and didn't look back or stop, sitting down on her bed with a bump. "I can't believe him" She growled aloud "It wasn't anything special" she imitated, he acts like we aren't even friends, it's not like this morning was exactly special to her, but she wouldn't have said it like that. What is it? Now that he's the Fire Lord he's too good to be her friend? She huffed and stood up to go the dining hall, she hadn't even needed to come back here, she was just infuriated at his attitude.

Zuko sat at the table with Aang waiting for the food to be served, he had a feeling Katara wasn't happy with him, but he couldn't figure out why, they had seemed to have been getting on great again this morning as they trained together? Why was she such a confusing woman?


	5. An Afternoon in the City

**Chapter Five**

 **An Afternoon in the City**

 **A/N: Edit 30/12/17 Previously Chapter Seven.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this story.**

After breakfast the rest of the morning and afternoon went by swiftly, the morning was spent with the Fire Nation Palace advisers, the main route of the journey was planned with specific towns and cities tagged to be reached in a certain period. There was also the issue of a personal guard accompanying them which neither Zuko or Katara were thrilled at, after a big discussion, which was more of an argument, the advisers agreed that they could travel without the guard. Katara's point of "If we are seen with a guard it will seem as if we believe we are in a danger, which would just show that we think there is a reason for animosity between the nations, we are also very capable of taking care of ourselves if you haven't already noticed, I think it will send a better image of us if we travel without the guard" seemed to make quite the difference.

The afternoon was much more enjoyable for Katara as it was spent with Aang exploring the vast city, they looked at stalls, fire breathing street performers, had a delicious lunch and even got to see statues and memorials to past Fire Lords and famous benders. Aang was full of excitable energy the entire time, looking around with wonder in his eyes, Katara smiled as she watched him throughout the afternoon, his passion and intrigue was contagious.

The sun was casting a warm glow over the city, Katara could appreciate how beautiful the Fire Nation was without being concerned with the dangers of war, it was completely different from the icy cold village she grew up in. Katara tried not to dwell on her home too much as the urge to go back was so strong that denying herself it upset her deeply, she knew she had a duty to the world and Aang to help restore peace before she could return and teach the next generation of the Southern Water Tribe to water bend.

Zuko's afternoon contrasted dramatically from Katara's, as Fire Lord he was responsible for finalising all the plans with his advisers, he then had to oversee the cities government meeting, a lot of changes had been made to the government as many members were loyalists to his father Ozai. Zuko had the responsibility of ensuring the officials in place were fair and harboured no feelings of animosity towards the citizens of other nations, the Fire Nation superiority complex had to be removed, he found this a daunting task as he himself had struggled with the right path for his entire life, and still was. The meeting today was an important one, it was the review of the education plan for the city, under the rule of Ozai the children were taught incorrectly, the history they were raised to believe was twisted propaganda designed to glorify the Fire Nation. The next generation were going to be brought up learning the importance of the past and with a respect for the other nations, the changes had been implemented for a few weeks and this review was to discuss any issues and the progress made within the schools.

The meeting lasted a couple of hours and Zuko left feeling optimistic, his advisers would run the city well in his absence and he felt the Fire Nation would develop into a culturally diverse and accepting society if things stayed on this path. Zuko was quite amazed with the progress the city had made already, all the main projects for change had begun and now he only oversaw the meetings of these changes, he was no longer needed to initiate these and was excited to be able to travel to begin to have an important impact again.

Katara and Aang got back to the palace just as the sun was setting, the sky was a mixture of warm pinks, oranges and purples, the clouds looked fluffy and lazy in the in the sky, the temperature was just starting to drop. Aang still bounced around with a seemingly never-ending store of energy, whereas Katara strolled along at a more sedate pace, her head full of the sights of the city, she couldn't wait to relax and decided she might go for a swim before bed that night.

Zuko reached the dining room as the sky was beginning to get enveloped in the deep blue of the night, he was going to meet Mai to say goodbye, he arrived before her and waited patiently. Mai appeared five minutes later, and he rose to pull out her chair, she smiled at him politely in thanks.

"Zuko it is good to see you"

"You too Mai" Zuko responded as they were presented with their starters.

They ate in silence for a while before Mai spoke "So this is goodbye?"

"It is"

"Are you excited?"

"I am"

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you Zuko"

"Mai, I understand"

"So, you're travelling with just Katara, no guard?"

"I should know that even private official business would not escape your ears"

"You know me Zuko I am well informed" There was the faintest twitch of a smile at Mai's lips as she said this.

"We decided it would send the best image if we travelled alone"

"It will certainly be an interesting journey for you"

"What do you mean Mai?"

"Well you two seem to create arguments out of thin air"

"I honestly have no idea why" Zuko replied honestly.

Mai oddly let out a faint laugh "I'm sure you will discover why as you travel together" This response confused Zuko, but he decided not to press the matter, sometimes it was best not to delve too much into what Mai was thinking.

Their meal was rather quiet after that conversation and they ate in an amiable silence which was only punctured by some general conversation, they bid each other a heartfelt goodbye and departed as friends, Mai wished Zuko luck on his journey and added that she hoped "he would find what he was looking for" which also left him feeling slightly confused.

After his meal Zuko decided to go for a walk around the gardens before he went back to his quarters to bed, he let his feet lead the way as he was deep in thought, it was only as the darkness around him seemed thicker that he noticed he was walking down the tree lined path towards the pools, the pools he had trained at with Katara this morning. He strolled towards the water but froze when he realised he was not alone, there was someone in the water, he took another step forward and he heard a shocked gasp.

"Zuko?!" Katara shouted "What are you doing sneaking up on me"

"Oh no I wasn't, I was just walking, I didn't know, I wasn't sneaking, I don't sneak, well I have but I wasn't now… sorry" Zuko's words tumbled out.

Katara's face softened before she chuckled lightly "Sorry I didn't mean to accuse you of anything I was just shocked I didn't expect anyone to come down here this late"

"I was just taking a walk before bed"

"I was just taking a swim, though I'm pretty sure you can see that" Katara replied.

Zuko sat down on the side of the pool and looked up at the moon which now hung high in the sky "Are you excited to be leaving?"

Katara spun so she was floating on the water's surface to look up at the sky as well "I am, are you?"

"Yeah I can't wait to get away"

"How does Mai feel about you leaving, you had your dinner together tonight didn't you?

"She's okay with it" Zuko paused before adding "We broke up actually"

"Zuko I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay, it was mutual, and it wasn't tonight it happened"

"I see" Katara bended the water around her to create little waves which bobbed her floating form along the pool.

They remained in silence for a while both enjoying the peace of the night, there was no need for words as they both mulled over their busy day.

Katara was the first to speak again as she rose from the water smoothly barely causing a ripple as if she was one with the water "I think I should be getting back"

"Of course, its late"

"Goodnight Zuko"

"Goodnight Katara" Zuko stayed seated as Katara quietly walked away, he sat there for a while longer hoping that this journey would fulfil him, he didn't understand what it was he was missing in his life, but something didn't feel right.


	6. Beauty

**Chapter Six**

 **Beauty**

 **A/N: Edit 30/12/17 Previously Chapter Eight.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this story.**

The day following Zuko's meal with Mai, and Katara and Aang's journey into the city was a busy one, Aang and Zuko were rushed off after breakfast to finalise their speech. Whilst Katara went to look at maps and discuss the travel arrangements in finer detail with some of Zuko's advisers, which had led to some rather heated words, without Zuko present the tension was high throughout the meeting. Although Zuko had selected his new staff with the idea of prejudice against non-Fire Nation citizens to be gone he had not necessarily anticipated they may treat Katara differently due to her lack of royalty. After some scathing remarks, which hinted towards her apparent lack of understanding of royal matters and how the Fire Lord and his company had to conduct themselves throughout the journey, she had stormed away. This was rather lucky for the palace advisers as they had been mere moments away from being frozen in a block of ice and left to thaw out naturally.

By the time the sun was setting it was decided that the day before their departure Aang and Zuko would speak to the Fire Nation Capital City and a banquet would be held to signify the start of Katara and Zuko's journey on the evening of the speech. Katara had in no way cooled off from her confrontation earlier in the day but she kept it to herself, she would not give people the satisfaction of knowing their attempts to belittle her had in anyway left her upset.

The next two days went by rather pleasantly the only time the three of them were together at once was at meal times, and Zuko and Katara had not happened to stumble upon each other in the mornings or evenings, instead the days seemed to be over within the blink of an eye as the anticipation for their trip mounted. Katara made the most of every minute with Aang and they spent two days together exploring the city more, pretending that the inevitable goodbye was not just around the corner.

* * *

The morning of the speech arrived and Zuko woke as the sun was just peeking over the horizon, he laid for a while mentally preparing for the day to come, though he would not admit it he was slightly hesitant about the speech and banquet he sometimes thought people were analysing his actions for signs of his father's prejudice. He rolled off his bed and stretched, he was the Fire Lord he could not be hesitant he scolded himself as he went to the washroom to get prepared for the day, he decided since it was still early he could fit in some training before he went to breakfast.

As Zuko made his out into the palace courtyard he thought of how rapidly this week had seemed to pass, he was leaving tomorrow. Now that it was happening he was unsure of what this journey would accomplish he was hoping for fulfilment what if he didn't find it? He let his feet lead him as his mind pondered the days to come, before he realised where he was he was snapped out of his musings by a loud splash which caused him to jump slightly, he was making a habit of letting his feet guide him at moment he realised.

A throaty chuckle erupted from Katara as she looked at the shock on Zuko's face. He frowned when he heard her amusement at his reaction.

"You should watch where you are going, I could have easily dropped that on your head" there was mischievous glint in her eye as she spoke.

"You would certainly not get away with such a thing" He responded jokingly.

"Is that right?" Zuko instantly regretted his response when he heard the amusement in her voice right before a wave of water was promptly dropped over him.

Katara's laugh rang loud throughout the garden, Zuko couldn't help but smile at her, she was certainly not a woman to underestimate. "Don't you dare think this is the end of this Katara" he warned.

"I am so scared" she mocked.

"You should be I am the Fire Lord after all"

A silence fell over them, Katara used her bending to take the water from Zuko's clothes which was rather an odd sensation he noted, she then proceeded to add more water from the pools to the small orb of water in front of her. She stretched the water in to a long thin column which she then spun in a spiral around herself, at first the water whirled around her slowly, but it soon picked up speed just as it looked like it could go no faster the water began to rise, once the water was past her head it suddenly froze, it glistened beautifully in the sun then she dropped the water with a loud splash. Zuko realised this is what must have made the splash when he had stumbled upon her earlier, he had watched the beauty of the water as it swirled around her. Zuko had always seen fire as such a destructive force, the water she commanded seemed so calming and pure in comparison. His mind reminded him of a much darker form of water bending, one he had witnessed first-hand on his and Katara's journey to find the Southern Raiders... blood bending. He shuddered at the thought, just as water bending was deadly, fire bending had its own beauty when one had an understanding and respect for the flames.

"That was beautiful" he spoke softly.

Katara looked away from him "Thank you"

He sensed a shift in the mood around them but was unsure what had caused it, she seemed sad? However, he was unsure, he was always unsure around Katara for some reason, she was a mystery. Somehow, she went from angry to caring to funny in a matter of seconds, she had acted like a mother to Team Avatar, a young woman who wanted to have fun with her friends and a serious fighter when he had travelled with her whilst training Aang.

Katara made to leave the Garden Pools and head back to the Palace "I need to go"

Zuko looked at her for a moment before he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She said bluntly before walking away.

Zuko watched her walk away with a confused look plastered on his face, what had happened? They had been joking and now she was running away, and in a mood, why? He sighed and started to go through his practice stances, he had after all came out here to train.


End file.
